You Make My Life Full of Perfection
by PandaAnez
Summary: kim jongin, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu, namja tampan, kaya, pinter nge –dance, dan lain-lain. bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah, sifat yang dingin menjadi daya tariknya, namun bagaimana jadinya jika pangeran item ini tertarik dengan orang yang unik disekolahnya namun orang tersebut terkesan tidak peduli padanya/KAISOO/Yaoi/Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

You Make My Life Full of Perfection

KaiSoo

love story

yaoi

Chapter 1

summary: kim jongin, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu, namja tampan, kaya, pinter nge –dance, dan lain-lain. bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah,sifat yang dingin menjadi daya tariknya, namun bagaimana jadinya jika pangeran item tertarik dengan orang yang unik disekolahnya namun orang tersebut terkesan tidak peduli padanya.

summary gagal/yaoi/KaiSoo/love story.

Cast : KaiSoo and the others

.

.

.

.

.

.

SM High School, disinilah kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut, ini adalah tahun ke dua kyungsoo berada di sekolah tersebut.

"kyungie, eomma pergi dulu, eomma mau melanjutkan tugas di perusahaan, eomma akan usahakan untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu". ujar seorang wanita kepada kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah ibu kyungsoo.

"Hmm". gumam kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Do Kyungsoo adalah namja yang lumayan tampan dan manis, namun wajah tampan dan manisnya tertutupi oleh kacamata jadul yang terpasang indah dimatanya. penampilan yang terkesan biasa saja bahkan terkesan penampilan kyungsoo seperti itu, bukan berarti kyungsoo itu miskin, orang tuanya sangat kaya bahkan mereka memiliki banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar di korea selatan, tidak ada seorang pun murid di sm high school yang mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, karena dia yang sangat tertutup, pendiam, bahkan terkesan dingin, dia pun hanya tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana. hanya satu alasan mengapa kyungsoo tidak ingin tinggal bersama orang tuanya, dia ingin hidup mandiri, dia pun berpenampilan jadul karena tidak ingin mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang, dia lebih suka menyendiri.

"KYYYAAAAAA,,JONGINNNNN KAU SANGAT TAMPANNNNN,,KYAAAAA,,, SARANGHAEEEE".

saat memasuki sekolah, kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan para wanita yang sangat menggangu pendengarannya. kyungsoo memperhatikan segerombol wanita tersebut sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda menuju kelasnya. sesampainya ke kelas dia langsung menuju kursinya yang berada di pojok ujung kelas. saat yang bersamaan masuklah seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit hitam yang seksi, bernama jongin. dan disaat bersamaan juga munculah tiga wanita cantik, salah satu dari wanita cantik tersebut berjalan ke arah jongin.

"jongin-ah, bogoshipeo". ucap wanita tersebut yang bername-tag jung krystal.

"pergilah, aku tidak ingin diganggu".ucap jongin dengan datar.

"hufftttt".

dengan kesal krystal pergi dari hadapan kai menuju kursinya yang tepat berada di samping kyungsoo, kedua temannya kini mengikuti langkah kaki krystal, kedua teman krystal tersebut adalah victory dan sulli. saat krystal akan duduk dia sempat melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menulis, dengan kesal krystal mengambil buku yang sedang ditulis oleh kyungsoo dan merobeknya.

"aku sedang jengkel, saat melihatmu moodku menjadi tambah buruk, dasar namja jelek". ucap krystal kepada kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. jongin dan teman sekelas mereka yang melihat hal itu, terkesan tidak peduli bahkan cuek seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dalam kelas tersebut, hal tersebut sering terjadi sejak krystal dan kyungsoo sekelas. krystal akan menampar kyungsoo namun, pada saat yang bersamaan masuklah seorang guru ke dalam kelas tersebut, hal itu membuat krystal membatalkan niatnya untuk menampar kyungsoo.

"_awas kau jelek"._ ucap krystal dalam hati sambil memandang sinis ke arah kyungsoo dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG( bel istirahat)

saat kyungsoo akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk memakan bekalnya yang telah dia siapkan, tangannya dicekal oleh anak-anak preman di kelasnya, mereka adalah teman-teman jongin, namja yang memiliki senyum paling lebar yang bernama park chanyeol dan seorang lagi memiliki wajah kotak namun tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan di wajahnya namanya adalah chen.

"kyungsoo-ah". pangil chen

"hmmm". kyungsoo hanya mengguman untuk membalas sapaan chen.

"seperti biasa kau selalu terlihat dingin kyungsoo". ucap chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang tidak jelas.

"apa mau kalian?". tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"heheheeheh". cengir chen dan chanyeol, mereka pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"sebentar siwon songsaenim akan masuk dan kami, belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh siwon songsae karena itu kyungs_". ucapan chanyeol terpotong karena kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan saat chen dan chanyeol melihat ke bawah yaitu meja kyungsoo disana sudah terdapat sebuah buku, saat chen mengambilnya dan membukanya didalamnya sudah ada jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan siwon songsaenim.

"kemana anak itu?". tanya chanyeol kepada chen

"entalah, sudahlah yang penting kita sudah mendapat apa yang kita inginkan". ucap chen sambil mengangkat buku tulis kyungsoo.

kyungsoo side

kyungsoo sekarang berada disekitar koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena semua murid-murid berada di kantin, tujuan kyungsoo saat ini adalah atap sekolah tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi untuk memakan bekalnya dan menenangkan dirinya.

saat tiba di atap sekolah kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya dilantai, dia juga langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan memulai untuk makan. saat akan menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia dikejutkan dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk.

"yakk, kau yeoja bodoh awas jika kau mendekati jonginKU, dia hanya milikKU bodoh!". maki seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah krystal, dia datang bersama dua temannya yaitu sulli, victoria dan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang dimarahi krystal. krystal dan yang lainnya belum menyadari tentang kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan berniat untuk keluar, mencari tempat lain mungkin, saat akan keluar langkah kyungsoo terhenti karena mendengar perkataan krystal.

"kau mau melawanku ya, baiklah jika itu maumu, sulli-ah mana guntingku?". tanya krystal

"ini". ucap sulli sambil menyerahkan gunting kepada krystal jangan lupakan tatapan sinisnya ke arah wanita yang dimarahi oleh krystal.

"menggunting rambutmu mungkin akan membuatmu berhenti berdekatan dengan jongin, akan kubuat kau bertambah jelek". Ucap krystal sambil memainkan gunting yang ada ditangannya.

"krystal-sii, mianhe bukan maksudku mendekati jongin, dia hanya meminta bantuanku mengajarkan cara mengerjakan tugas matematika, kau tau sendiri dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran matematika". ujar wanita itu yang bername-tag Bang minah.

"hmm, aku tidak butuh alasanmu, siapapun yang berani mendekati jongin harus menerima hukuman". ucap krystal sambil mengambil rambut minah dan bersiap-siap untuk mengguntingnya.

Grebb

dengan tiba-tiba tangan krystal ditahan oleh seseorang, saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah orang yang menahan tangannya, krystal tertegun melihat orang tersebut, bahkan sulli dan victoria terdiam.

"jangan mengganggunya, dia hanya membantu jongin-sii, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa jongin-sii sangat lemah dalam matematika, dia hanya membantu tidak ada salahnyakan, hal itu pun dapat membuat jongin-sii lebih tau tentang matematika". ucap orang tersebut dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

.

"KyungSoo?". kaget krystal, sulli dan victoria.

krystal, sulli dan victoria kaget saat melihat kyungsoo yang berbicara panjang lebar, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka kaget melainkan, mereka melihat wajah kyungsoo tanpa kacamata jadulnya, mereka menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan syok karena melihat wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

"bisakah kalian menyingkir". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datarnya, tanpa diperintahkan dua kali krystal, victoria dan sulli langsung memberikan jalan kepada kyungsoo dan minah. kyungsoo menggenggam tangan minah dan berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum itu kyungsoo melihat ke arah pojok atap sekolah tersebut dia melihat bekalnya dan yang paling penting adalah kacamatanya, dia lupa memakainya tadi, dia pun menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari minah dan berjalan mengambil kacamata dan memakainya, tidak lupa juga dia mengambil bekalnya, setelah itu dia kembali ke hadapan minah dan menggenggam kembali tangan minah dan mengajaknya keluar dari atap sekolah.

krystal, victoria, dan sulli hanya terdiam di tempat, mereka masih syok dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

kyungsoo/minah side

kyungsoo menggengam tangan minah sampai di depan kelas mereka, mereka sekelas, saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam kelas kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dia mendapat tatapan kecewa dari minah, dia pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, saat minah akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kyungsoo, tiba-tiba siwon songsaenim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, minah mengurungkan niatnya untuk berterima kasih kepada kyungsoo.

Pulang Sekolah

kyungsoo sedang berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi, ya karena semua murid sudah pulang sejak sejam yag lalu, mengapa kyungsoo lambat pulang? jawabanya adalah karena dia mengerjakan tugas piket yang sebenarnya harus dikerjakan oleh chanyeol dan chen.

flashback

_saat kyungsoo akan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, dia terkejut melihat chanyeol dan chen yang sudah berada di depannya, namun wajah terkejutnya bisa dia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya._

"_kyungsoo-ah, kami mau minta tolong padamu". ucap chen._

"_ada apa?". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada datar._

"_bolehkah kau menggantikan aku dan chanyeol mengerjakan tugas piket? kumohon kyungsoo". ucap chen dengan puppy eyesnya yang ingin membuat kyungsoo muntah._

"_hmm". gumam kyungsoo_

"_kau memang temanku kyungsoo, gomawo, kami pergi dulu". ucap chen_

flashback end

"haaahhhhhhhhhhh". kyungsoo menghela napas panjang saat dia tiba di depan gerbang dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda eommanya akan menjemputnya, dia pun berjalan menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. saat sedang berjalan, kyungsoo terkejut melihat seseorang yang menggunakan motor sport warna hitam berhenti disampingnya, saat orang tersebut membuka helmnya, betapa terkejut kyungsoo melihat orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin

"jongin-sii". gumam kyungsoo.

Tbc

yo,, yoo Author sekarng membawa FF terbaru KaiSoo.. ini Fict Pertama yang bertema Yaoi...

Silakan Baca Dan Review Sebanyak-banyaknya^^.

Gamshamnida^^


	2. Chapter 2

You Make My Life Full of Perfection

KaiSoo

love story

yaoi

Chapter 2

summary: kim jongin, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu, namja tampan, kaya, pinter nge –dance, dan lain-lain. bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah,sifat yang dingin menjadi daya tariknya, namun bagaimana jadinya jika pangeran item ini tertarik dengan orang yang unik disekolahnya namun orang tersebut terkesan tidak peduli padanya.

summary gagal/yaoi/KaiSoo/love story.

Cast : KaiSoo and the others

Writer: Author Terkeceh PandaAnez^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya jongin

kyungsoo hanya menatap jongin dengan tatapan datar.

"Ani". ucap kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan jongin. namun langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu menahan tangannya.

saat kyungsoo berbalik untuk memarahi orang yang menahannya yang sudah pasti adalah si item Jongin.

"lepas". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"shireo,, aku akan melepaskan jika kau mau aku antar". ucap jongin

"_sialan si hitam ini, apasih maunya"_

"apa maumu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan jengkel.

"hanya ingin mengatarmu".

"rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, kau tidak perlu mengantarku". ucap kyungsoo

"tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja cantik sepertimu, otte?"

"_namja cantik?". _

"taakan ada orang yang tertarik padaku kim jongin-ssi". ucap kyungsoo dan menepis tangan jongin yang menahan tangannya.

"dan satu lagi, aku tidak cantik". ucap kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauhi jongin.

"hahaha, kau menarik sekali Do Kyungsoo". gumam jongin

saat tiba di apartemennya tepat pukul 05.00, kyungsoo pun mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat kerjanya tak lupa memakai kacamatanya, kyungsoo bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bar kecil, kyungsoo memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang sendiri dan hidup mandiri , lebih baik dia bekerja sendiri dari pada meminta uang kepada eommanya, padahal eommanya bisa dibilang sangat kaya. alasan kyungsoo bekerja di bar adalah agar teman-teman sekolahnya tidak akan menemukannya di sebuah kecil kemungkinan anak sekolahan pergi ke sebuah bar.

saat sudah tiba di bar tersebut kyungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah datang?". tanya seorang namja yang berwajah angle.

"ne hyung".

"mulailah bekerja, kau tau kris tadi marah-marah moodnya lagi buruk soalnya tadi saat dia berjalan ada yang menabraknya dan namja yang menabrak kris tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di baju kris ".

"nee suho Hyung". ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAK

kyungsoo yang sedang melap sebuah gelas terkaget mendengar suara tersebut.

"YAA, DIMANA PENYANYINYA? KAU TAU BANYAK ORANG DISINI MEREKA INGIN SEBUAH PENAMPILAN". teriak seseorang kepada seorang bartender.

"mian, hyorin penyanyi tersebut sedang sakit dia tidak bisa datang hari ini". jelas bartender tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Suho yang baru saja datang bersama kyungsoo.

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA, SUDAH PERGI SANA?" teriak kris kepada Suho

karena kesal suho pun ingin membalas membentak kris, namun ditahan oleh kyungsoo

"ada apa kris hyung?". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"ani tidak apa-apa kyungsoo-ah, penyanyi yang sering menghibur pelanggan-pelanggan di bar ini tidak bisa datang, aku tidak tau harus menghibur pelanggan-pelanggan kita dengan apa". ucap kris kepada kyungsoo.

"YAA, kenapa hanya sama kyungsoo kau berkata lembut, saat berkata padaku kau malah memakiku". ucap suho tidak terima.

"sudahlah Suho hyung terima saja, kris hyung memang sangat menyayangiku" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"YAAK, aku juga menyanyangi Pabo".ucap suho sambil menyentil dahi kyungsoo.

kyungsoo pun cemberut sambil memegang dahinya, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum.

inilah kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, dia lebih suka tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, seperti Kris dan Suho. kris dan suho adalah hyung kesayangan kyungsoo walaupun bukan saudara kandung, kyungsoo sangat menyayangi mereka.

"aku punya ide Kris". ucap suho kepada kris

"apa?" tanya kris. suho pun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kris, setelah itu mereka serempak melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"MWO". tanya Kyungsoo karena sebal dilihat oleh kedua hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau dongsaeng terbaikku kan?". tanya Kris

"wae". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir

"_sepertinya ada yang tidak beres"_

"bolehkah kau menggantikan hyorin dan menyanyi diatas panggung, suaramu kan bagus kyung". ucap suho.

"_tuh kan"._

"Wah, gelasnya masih kotor aku harus membersihkannya". ucap kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak khasian melihat hyungmu ini?". ucap kris dengan nada manja yang membuat suho disebelahnya ingin muntaah.

"haissshh Baiklah". ucap kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyanyi diatas panggung.

saat sudah berada di atas panggung kyungsoo pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

setelah selesai kyungsoo pun turun dari atas panggung, dia mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua orang di bar tersebut, kyungsoo pun menghampiri kedua hyungnya.

"sudah puas?". tanya kyungsoo

kedua oran tersebut mengangakat kedua jempol mereka dan berkata

"DAEBAK".

kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan dua hyungnya, dia pun membersihkan meja bar yang sudah ditinggali pelanggan.

pada saat yang bersamaan pintu bar tersebut terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Annyeong haseyo selamat datang". ucap kyungsoo sambil menunduk kepada orang yang baru masuk tersebut.

"kyungie?". ucap orang itu.

kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya di panggil mendongkak melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau". kaget kyungsoo. kyungsoo melihat eommanya berjalan bersama seorang namja yang tidak kyungsoo ketahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". tanya eomma kyungsoo yang bernama Do taemin

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama orang itu?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang berada tepat di sebelah eommanya.

"Dia rekan kerja eomma, dia yang membantuh eomma dan mengurus perusahaan eomma chagiya".

"cih, bilang saja kau ingin selingkuh lagi dari appa". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

kris dan suho yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya berdiam, karena mereka tau itu bukan urusan mereka.

"ini tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan chagiya".

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak suka". ucap kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan bar itu.

kyungsoo sedang berjalan disekitar trotoar pikirannya sedang kacau balau akibat eommanya. kyungsoo memang sudah tidak dekat dengan eomma karena kesalahan eommanya dulu.

_flashback_

_saat ini kyungsoo masih berumur 8 tahun_

"_eomma, eomma mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo_

"_Eomma mau pergi kerja chagiya". ucap do taemin as kyungsoo mother_

"_eomma, beso-". _

"_chagiya eomma pergi dulu" ucap eomma taemin sambil mengecup dahi kyungsoo._

"_tapi eom-"_

"_sudah ya kyungsoo, minho-ah, aku pergi dulu". ucap taemin sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya_

"_nde" ucap minho as kyungsoo father_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_appa. apa eomma lupa besok hari ulang tahun appa?". tanya kyungsoo kepada appanya do Minho_

"_Aniya kyungsoo, eommamu pasti mengingatnya"._

"_tapi ini sudah tengah malam appa, kenapa eomma belum pulang?". tanya kyungsoo_

"_entalah kyung, mungkin eommamu sedang sibuk, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur". ucap minho_

"_arraseo appa". ucap kyungsoo dengan lesu._

_keesokan harinya_

_kyungsoo terbangun dan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui eommanya karena tidak sabar ingin merayakan ulang tahun appanya, _

"_appa, mana eomma?" tanya kyungsoo karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda eommanya._

"_eommamu tidak pulang kyung". ucap minho_

"_waeyo appa?" _

"_entalah, ayo kita rayakan berdua saja kyung"._

"_tapi appa eo-"_

"_duduklah Kyung"_

"_Arraseo appa"_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Eomma kyungsoo do taemin selalu pulang larut malam dan selalu berangkat pagi sekali, kyungsoo pun membeci sifat eommanya, sekarang adalah Hari natal, hari dimana orang-orang merayakan natal bersama orang yang dikasihi, tapi saat ini kyungsoo dan minho sedang makan malam dengan suasana datar. tidak ada kebahagian disana._

_kyungsoo pun sebal, dan akhirnya berkata kepada appanya._

"_appa ayo kita pergi ke kantor eomma!"._

"_tapi Kyung"._

"_Ayolah appa, ini hari natal, tidak mungkin eomma bekerja!"_

_dengan terpaksa minho mengikuti kemauan kyungsoo, mereka pun pergi ke kantor taemin, sesampainya disana kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju ruang eommanya._

_saat kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut, matanya membulat melihat eommanya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang namja, yang tidak dikenalinya, disaat yang bersamaan minho pun menghampiri kyungsoo, saat itu pandangan mata minho bertemu dengan taemin yang masih bercumbu._

_saat melihat suami dan anaknya taemin pun langsung mendorong namja yang sedang bercumbu dengannya itu._

"_minho-ah aku bisa jelaskan!". ucap taemin kepada minho_

"_tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan taemin, sungguh aku kecewa padamu". ucap minho sambil pergi meninggalkan taemin dan kyungsoo._

_pandangan mata taemin terarah kepada anak satu-satunya._

"_Kyungsoo eomma bisa je-" ucapan taemin terputus karena melihat kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya._

_kyungsoo pun pulang pun berjalan tidak tentu arah, saat sadar dia sudah berada di rumahnya sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan appanya._

"_Appa eodiseo?" gumam kyungsoo_

_kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya, dia merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur lalu dia pun tertidur karena kelelahan._

_sejak saat itu kyungsoo benar-benar membenci eommanya karena kejadian itu pun kyungsoo kehilangan appanya, appanya tidak meninggal melainkan pindah, appanya pindah ke negara china meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama eommanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Flasback End_

kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman dia sedang menenangkan diri akibat pertemuannya dengan eommanya. tiba-tiba seorang yang berkulit hitam menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?". tanya orang itu.

kyungsoo mendongkak untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

"Kau dingin sekali"

karena kesal kyungsoo pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan jongin. ya orang berkulit hitam itu adalah Kim jongin. jongin yang melihat kyungsoo pergi tidak tinggal diam dia mengikuti kyungsoo.

"APA MAUMU HITAM!" teriak kyungsoo, karena sebal melihat jongin yang mengikutinya dan menahan tangannya.

"neo gwaenchana?" tanya jongin

"lepaskan aku!" ucap kyungsoo dingin

jongin malah mengeratkan pegangannya tangannya pada lengan kyungsoo dan menatap kyungsoo

"Kumohon lepaskan aku jongin-ssi".

dengan berat hati jongin melepaskan pegangannya dan dengan cepat kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jongin.

Keesokan Harinya

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk pikiran sedang kacau balau sekarang dia sedang berjalan kearah sekolahnya. kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang malas untuk ke sekolah namun demi mengejar cita-citanya kyungsoo terpaksa pergi ke sekolah.

kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kelasnya namun sebelum itu, dia bertemu dengan 3 wanita cantik siapa lagi kalau bukan Krystal, Victoria dan sulli.

"hai namja jelek" ucap krystal

Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan berlalu begitu saja. saat tiba di kelas kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh seorang yeoja yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo". ucap wanita itu dengan malu-malu

kyungsoo pun hanya berlalu tanpa membalas sapaan yeoja tadi. bukannya tidak ingin membalas tapi mood kyungsoo hari ini sangat jelek karena kejadian kemarin.

KRINGGG..KRINGGG

(bel masuk)

semua siswa pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan choi songsaenim pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan seorang namja.

"Pagi murid-murid, pagi ini saya datang bersama seorang anak baru. perkenalkan dirimu". ucap songsaenim.

"annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Kim sehun imnida, bangapseumida". ucap anak baru tersebut dan membuat semua yeoja di kelas tersebut terpana.

kyungsoo tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di kelasnya dia hanya mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela, tanpa kyungsoo sadari anak baru yang bernama kim sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"baiklah anak baru silahkan duduk di-". ucapan choi songsaenim terhenti karena melihat sehun yang sudah berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang di duduki namja berkaca mata besar yaitu kyungsoo.

kyungsoo belum menyadari kalau si anak baru tersebut berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai" ucap sehun .

kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara orang tersebut, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang tersebut. betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo melihat wajah sehun sangat dekat dengannya bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"annyeong aku kim sehun senang berekenalan denganmu" ucap sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyalami kyungsoo.

kyungsoo hanya menatap sehun dengan pandangan datar setelah itu dia mengambil buku tulisnya untuk segera belajar.

"Kau dingin sekali ya". ucap sehun

"bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku?". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

"aku akan menyingkir, namun sebelum itu kau harus memberi tahu siapa namamu".

"Do Kyungsoo, minggir" ucap kyungsoo dengan datar.

"baiklah senang berkenalan dengan kyungsoo". ucap sehun sambil mengambil tangan kyungsoo dan menciumnya dengan seenak jidat.

mata kyungsoo melebar, seluruh orang kelas terkejut dengan kelakuan sehun. jongin? jangan tanya dia sudah terbakar amarah.

"_sialan kau anak baru". _geram kai

TaoBaekChan

mian jika ceritanya jelek, maklum masih amatir.

terima kasih buat **nagisaanjani**dan**bublekimdeer**** atas **reviewnya.

karena review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita^^

Gamsahamnida^^


End file.
